chaos_seeds_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Richter
Information on this page is current as of Book 5: Swarm. Spoilers for books 1-5. Richter is the main protagonist in the Chaos Seed series and is Lord of the Mist Village Appearance Richter has chestnut colored skin and hazel eyes. His hair is cut short and is a mop of black curls close to his head. Personality Richter is a steadfast, solid person who cares very deeply about his friends and Mist Village underlings. Although he loves shiny new equipment and magical items, material wealth never takes precedence to those he cares about. A person who is a friend to Richter can count on his loyalty until death. He takes seriously those who swear fealty to him as Mist Village residents, while still fairly treating those who choose not to swear. Despite his deep personal connections, he never makes decisions blindly, even where his friends are concerned. He always tries to look at all angles in the decisions he makes and weighs the pros and cons of each before deciding. These qualities make him an excellent leader, and most of those who get to know him personally have no problem swearing their fealty. Richter intensely dislikes not being told the whole truth and conversations that beat around the bush, preferring direct and honest answers where he can get them, even if they are not what he wants to hear. However, he is able to control his temper in such exchanges when needed, usually by counting backwards slowly. In his own conversations, Richter often lets slip colloquialisms common to his life on mundane Earth, usually confusing those he is talking with. He also dislikes working on administrative details running the Mist Village (though he can do so when needed), preferring to delegate most of the responsibility to his chamberlain. Titles * Bugbear Slayer Qualities * Resolute * Honorable * Implacable * Impassioned Abilities * Limitless * Gift of Tongues ** This ability gives the owner perfect understanding of any language that they come into contact with. this effect activates when they first come into contact with a previously unknown language whether it be in writing or spoken aloud. this effect does not work on the speech of higher beings or lower life forms. ** Allows the bearer to read and write in higher level scripts (Scrawl, Print, Cursive, Olde Writ, Runic) without the requisite level in Scribing. * Fast Learner * Bounty of Life ** +30% growth for the physical manifestation of your Place of Power (Mist Village) * Psi Bond ** +20% Mental Resistance ** Max Communication Distance 750 yards * Feel of Chaos Magic * Air Magic - Level 15 - Master ** Gentle Rain ** Glitterdust ** Weak Air Push ** Weak Errant Wind ** Weak Haste ** Weak Lightning Bolt * Dark Magic - Level 8 - Novice ** Cloying Darkness ** Darkvision ** Flood of Darkness ** Night Vision ** Troubled Sleep ** Weak Dark Bolt * Death Magic - Level 1 - Novice ** Summon Weak Bile Rats * Earth Magic - Level 11 - Novice ** Grease ** Summon Weak Saproling ** Weak Acid Sphere ** Weak Barkskin ** Weak Paralysis Beam ** Weak Rending Talons ** Weak Sonic Wail * Fire Magic - Level 12 - Initiate ** Weak Fireball ** Weak Flame * Life Magic - Level 11 - Master ** Call Weak Small Creature ** Life Beacon ** Soul Trap ** Summon Weak Life Wisp ** Summon Weak Luminous Butterflies ** Weak Banish Undead ** Weak Charm ** Weak Cure Disease ** Weak Cure Poison ** Weak Detect Hostile Intent ** Weak Life Armor ** Weak Life Aura ** Weak Life Bolt ** Weak Slow Heal ** Weak Stabilizee * Light Magic - Level 6 - Novice ** Far Light ** Mirror ** Simple Light * Water Magic - Level 1 - Novice ** Weak Ice Dagger * Spirit Magic - Level 1 - Novice ** Weak Aura Lance * Blood Magic - Level 12 - Initiate ** Tame ** Blood Mana Skills * Administration (9 - Novice) ** Lead from the Front (6 - Novice) * Alchemy (1 - Novice) * Analyze (15 - Initiate) * Animal Husbandry (2 - Novice) * Archery (17 - Initiate) ** Double Shot (3 - Novice) ** Drill Shot (2 - Novice) ** Focus (6 - Novice) ** Imbue Arrow (17 - Initiate) * Beast Bonding (8 - Novice) * Brewing (1 - Novice) ** Distillation (1 - Novice) * Carpentry (4 - Novice) * Construction (4 - Novice) * Diplomacy (3 - Novice) ** Coercion (1 - Novice) * Dual Casting (9 - Novice) * Dual Wield (12 - Initiate) * Exotic Beasts (2 - Novice) * Enchanting (46 - Journeyman) ** Portal Construction - Apprentice * Healing (1 - Initiate) * Herb Lore (40 - Apprentice) * Light Armor (16 - Initiate) ** Grace in Combat (14 - Initiate) * Mana Manipulation (1- Novice) * Masonry (3 - Novice) * Pierce the Veil (25 - Apprentice) * Pressure Points (2 - Novice) * Riding (7 - Novice) ** Lupine Riding (7 - Novice) * Scribing (5 - Novice) ** Writing Styles: Scrawl, Print, Cursive, Olde Writ * Self-Awareness (10 - Initiate) * Small Blades (13 - Initiate) * Smithing (6 - Novice) * Stealth (14 - Initiate) * Swordsmanship (2 - Novice) * Tracking (16 - Initiate) * Trade (15 - Initiate) * Traps (25 - Apprentice) ** Trap Disarm (20 - Initiate) * Unarmed Combat (2 - Novice) * War Leader (15 - Initiate) ** Beacon (11 - Initiate) ** Inspiring Leadership (8 - Novice) * Lore Lvl 1 Enchantments * Confusion * Freeze Damage * Goblin Slaying * Life Damage * Sonic Damage Stats Quotes Write the fourth section of your page here Trivia Write the fifth section of your page here Category:Human Category:Mist Millage Member